


Checkmate

by LilyTimbers



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Shameless Smut, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTimbers/pseuds/LilyTimbers
Summary: Two words: strip chess. BBRae one-shot, rated E for suggestive themes and shameless smut.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 19
Kudos: 136





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched "The Queen's Gambit" and was reminded of how it's canon that Raven and Beast Boy play chess together. I am convinced that someone already wrote up this concept, but for the life of me, I can't find it. I know that Ava Chanel's "A Stroke of Good Luck" has strip blackjack (which is an excellent read, by the way), but I'm specifically thinking of chess. So if you know of another fic that did the whole "strip chess" thing, please please PLEASE tell me, it's been driving me crazy. Now, on with the smut. Enjoy!

All was quiet in Jump City. A balmy, summer wind breezed through open windows; the night sky was illuminated by a bright, full moon. Among the stars flew a Tamaranean princess on patrol, accompanied by her cybernetic friend on the streets below. In the depths of Titans Tower was their leader, who pored over evidence with acute focus. But where were the last two members of the team? Several floors above in the Common Room, locked in a stalemate.

"This is boring," complained the shapeshifter, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Stop. Making. Noise."

"Will you just move already?"

"Will you shut up? I'm thinking!"

"We've been at it for the last hour! Can't we just call it a draw and _move on_?"

The empath looked up from the board to give her opponent a glare. She could feel his frustration come off in waves, lapping on the shores of her subconscious. Beast Boy was right. At this point in the game, a draw was the only foreseeable conclusion. But a draw wasn't a win, and Raven hated not winning.

"Fine."

The pair shook hands and reset their pieces, moving in tandem with a practiced efficiency. Raven glanced at the clock on the kitchen stove and murmured,

"It's getting late, we should probably go to bed."

"We agreed to best 2 out of 3."

Disregarding the draw, they had one win apiece.

"But like I said, this is starting to get old," continued Beast Boy, "We play regular chess all the time. Maybe we could... spice things up?"

"If you're thinking of a speed round, that's not going to happen. You have the advantage."

"Forget speed chess, I'm talking about raising the stakes."

The air in the room shifted as violet eyes met emerald green. Raven attuned her empathic powers to the animorph, noting how his inner predators leaped at the thought of a challenge. The young man emanated wisps of playfulness mixed with other, more complex feelings. Brash confidence. Steely determination. A hunger to _dominate_. The half-demon chuckled inwardly. What a joy it would be to tear him down.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, toying with a pawn disinterestedly.

"Ever played strip chess before?"

"Can't say that I have."

"It's pretty simple. It's just like a regular game, but for every piece that's captured, you have to take off one article of clothing."

Raven put down the pawn and settled her elbows on the table so that she could rest her chin on her knuckles. She looked him up and down evenly, then said,

"Good thing we aren't wearing our uniforms. Otherwise, that would make for a _very_ short round. And you know me, I like to take my time."

Beast Boy gulped audibly, which he unsuccessfully tried to cover up with a nervous laugh. The duo sat in their favourite civvies, him in basketball shorts and a graphic T-shirt, her in yoga pants and a bulky hoodie. The sweater may or may not have belonged to the former at some point, but that was irrelevant.

"So? What do you think? " he asked.

"I don't know," she said, playing up the hesitation, "These rules seem a little vague to me. I'm not taking off my bra for a simple pawn."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the pawns don't count? Bishops, knights and rooks for outerwear, the queen for underwear."

"And the king?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Beast Boy said with a smirk, "You get to show off your birthday suit."

"What if we run out of clothes before then?"

"Hmm, what about a favour instead?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at the prospect of giving him carte blanche. The prankster was known for finding loopholes where they existed and creating them where they didn't.

"Within reason?"

"Within reason. So, are you game?"

The young woman merely responded by picking up two pawns, one white and one black. She then shuffled them behind her back and offered her closed fists to her opponent. With a singular tap of his finger, Beast Boy chose her left hand, which was revealed to hold the black piece. Since he played white the last time, he spun the board around so that Raven could start.

Despite Beast Boy's earlier complaints about being bored, Raven found him to be an exciting rival. Starfire found the game too simplistic when compared to real Tamaranean war strategy, and going against Cyborg was like trying to beat a computer. Robin was well-versed in chess, but his plays were always rigid and by the book. In contrast, Beast Boy was wild and dynamic, often sacrificing his queen for much sneakier set-ups. Sometimes, he lost spectacularly, with Raven finishing in twenty moves or less. But other times, he had her running in circles, eventually backing her into a corner with nowhere to go.

Raven began the game by sending a center pawn to the frontlines. Beast Boy responded by moving a pawn of his own.

"The Sicilian Defense? How predictable," she muttered under her breath.

"Says the one who took e4."

More often than not, their games were devoid of sound, save for the movement of pieces and occasional smack talk. The next few minutes were spent in total silence, both young adults concentrating fully on setting up their plays. Soon enough, the first non-pawn was captured. Beast Boy picked up one of Raven's bishops and set it aside. Feeling exceedingly pleased with himself, he gave her a shit-eating grin and said,

"Your move."

Raven had two options: hoodie or yoga pants? That was the question. After half a beat of hesitation, she took off her sweater and tossed it to the floor. Underneath was a worn, boring sports bra. It wasn't the most flattering, but it was better than letting him find out what was beneath her pants. She could see his eyes flicker with excitement, the dilating pupils fixated on her chest. Instead of chastising him, she captured one of his knights and echoed,

"Your move."

"It's fine, I didn't like him anyway," Beast Boy said with a nonchalant shrug, taking off his shirt at the same time.

Instead of bare skin, Raven's gaze was met with a plain white tank top. She scoffed outright and waved an angry hand in his direction.

"How is that fair?!"

"Life's not fair, sweetheart," he replied, moving his remaining knight so that it threatened her other bishop.

Raven only grumbled in response. Re-focusing on the game, she crossed her arms and leaned forward to look at the board more closely. Using her assets to their fullest potential, she strategically placed herself so that her cleavage was in Beast Boy's direct line of vision. This threw him for a loop for a couple of turns, leaving one of his rooks open for the taking. When Raven captured it with a pawn, he chuckled and said,

"Damn, you really got me between a rook and a hard place."

"Funny. Now strip."

"Impatient, are we? What would you prefer, top or bottoms?"

"I don't really care," she answered drily while looking down to inspect her fingernails, "I'm pretty flexible when it comes to that kind of thing."

She turned her attention back to him just in time to catch his saucy wink. Once the tank top was off, Raven had to admit; the game was getting interesting. She surveyed his entire figure, starting with his broad shoulders and well defined pecs. His chest was covered with a forest of dark green hair. Not too fine or thick, just the way she liked it. She followed the trail of hair downward, past his firm abs and the dips of his hips, directly to the bulge that was beginning to form beneath his shorts.

"My eyes are up here, Rae."

"I could say the same to you."

Pawns were exchanged, and Beast Boy shivered slightly when a gust of night air tickled his skin. He found himself grateful for it, because in the last few moments, it felt like the room's temperature had risen by several degrees. They were in the thick of the middle game, no longer fighting for control over the center. Instead, they planned three, four, five steps ahead, considering all of the possible permutations. The shapeshifter found himself at a crossroads: apply pressure on Raven's queen, or capture her remaining bishop? It was a strategic toss-up, but at this point, the temptation for immediate gratification was overpowering.

When Beast Boy moved the white bishop off the board, Raven flushed with dread. She stood up abruptly and said,

"This isn't very fun anymore, Garfield."

"Giving up halfway through? Talk about being a sore loser..."

"What if one of the others walks in on us?"

"We can just tell them the AC is broken," he replied, then added quickly, "But hey, if you want to stop, it's your call. You don't have to go through with it."

Raven chewed on her lip and mulled it over. Resigning meant admitting defeat, and she played to _win_. Letting her competitiveness take over, she peeled off her yoga pants in a smooth, singular motion, then kicked the fabric onto the growing pile of discarded clothes. Sitting back down and crossing her legs, she moved her next piece and said,

"Your turn."

Whatever strategy Beast Boy had previously cooked up was instantly forgotten. He had spent the later half of his teenage years fantasizing about what Raven wore underneath her leotard. Staring at her plump backside was one of his favourite pastimes, and he noticed early on that she never had any visible panty lines. He guessed that she probably wore thongs or something seamless. Never in a million years could he have predicted the truth.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" he practically shouted, "Are we just going to ignore the fact that you're going _commando_ right now?!"

"I 'go commando' more often than you think," Raven remarked emotionlessly, "Do you plan on moving this century, or can I go get a book while I wait?"

After moving a piece haphazardly, the animorph shifted in his seat, rearranging his erection so that it was less obvious. He had half a mind to "accidentally" drop a piece on the floor so that he could take a closer look from under the table. He could have sworn that he saw something glisten between her thighs, but she sat down too fast for him to be sure. Relying on his other senses, he took in a deep breath. Her intoxicating arousal filled the air, complimenting her natural scent like the world's most expensive perfume.

"Oh shit..." he groaned to himself, burying his hands in his hair.

"Finally catching on?"

"What?"

His eyes shot to the board, watching in horror as Raven picked up his queen and replaced it with a white knight.

"You're getting sloppy," she smirked wickedly, "I believe you owe me underwear."

Realizing his grave mistake far too late, Beast Boy stood up resignedly and untied the strings of his basketball shorts. He turned around in an attempt to hide his hardness, then said over his shoulder,

"Can I trust you not to peek?"

"I don't think it matters, considering I'll be seeing everything when I win."

"Don't get cocky now."

"Please, I think you're more than _cocky_ enough for the two of us."

Blushing at the double entendre, Beast Boy took off both layers and pulled the shorts back on as fast as he could. He balled up the pair of briefs in his hands and tossed them to the side with a basketball throw. Raven followed its trajectory all the way to the floor then flicked her eyes back at him.

"Tighty-whities? How cute."

"I haven't done laundry in a while, okay? They were my only option!"

Raven smirked wickedly. Beast Boy was starting to get desperate, which was to her ultimate advantage. After all, a flustered opponent was the easiest kind to beat. Just as she predicted, he retaliated by capturing her knight, clearing up a path for her to attack.

"I don't have any more outerwear, so I guess you'll just have to settle for a favour."

"I guess so," he repeated.

"Within reason, remember?" Raven added with a warning tone.

"Of course, of course..."

Beast Boy leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head while he looked around the room for inspiration. As he thought about what he wanted, Raven covertly admired his flexed biceps. Her glance became a stare, and she only broke out of her reverie when Beast Boy snapped his fingers.

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

"That's it?"

"Yup, that's it."

Raven shrugged her shoulders and began to chant,

"Azarath, metrion, zin-"

"Hold up, I asked you to _get_ me a glass of water, not to hover one over."

"You never said I couldn't use my powers!"

"My favour, my terms. Be a dear and make sure that it's room temperature, will ya?"

How she wished she could smack that smug little smile off of his face. She would have settled with kissing or licking it off, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Acting as though she weren't half naked, Raven haughtily stood up and strode over to the kitchen. Feeling bold, she put an extra roll in her hips. She could feel his burning gaze follow her as she took a glass from the cabinet and filled it from the tap. All the while, Beast Boy gaped openly, not bothering to hide the fact that he was very much enjoying the view. He only realized that he was holding his breath when she returned and offered him the glass. Raven took his hand, dipped his index finger in the water and said,

"Is it to your liking?"

"Y-yeah," he squeaked out.

With shaky hands, he took a sip and placed the glass on the floor since the board occupied the entire table. All the while Raven continued staring at him as though she were waiting for his dismissal. Beast Boy continued,

"Although on second thought, I think I should have asked for ice. Don't you find it's getting hot in here?"

"Not really," she answered, shifting her weight and placing a hand on her hip.

Beast Boy tracked the movement with his eyes and whispered, "I think you might have spilled something on your leg."

A single drop of wetness made a trail down her inner thigh. It took all of his self-control not to lunge forward and lap it up right then and there. The young woman turned on her heel, bent down to the pile of clothes and picked up a piece of white fabric, giving him a perfect view of her round ass and wet lips. Stunned at the sight of her, Beast Boy nearly lost it when she used his briefs to wipe away the arousal from her skin. Whatever little blood that was left in his head rushed to his groin, and all he could do was whimper her name.

"R-Raven."

"Yes, Garfield?"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Playing the game. It's Check, by the way."

The shapeshifter snapped to attention and studied the board. On the way back to her seat, Raven had moved her queen diagonally so that it was directly adjacent to his king. He looked back and forth between his opponent and her piece. Beast Boy knew she was playing him for a fool. He could retreat his king so that the rook and knight protected him. Or, he could capture her queen and leave himself vulnerable to other attacks. His brain warned him that he would definitely lose if he fell for the trap, but his dick didn't give two shits about winning anymore. Besides, there was more than one way to win. Without a shred of hesitation, he took her queen.

"Bra. Off. Now," he growled lowly as he struggled to keep his animal instincts from pouncing on her.

"Just because I'm totally naked doesn't mean you win, right?"

"Right. A king still needs to fall."

That was all the confirmation Raven needed. She took off the sports bra slowly, stretching the elastic band so that it slid off her body with ease. When her breasts spilled out, Beast Boy felt like he was going to pass out. Ogling her exposed chest with glazed eyes and a slack jaw, he didn't register her hand move across the board to capture his rook with one of her own.

"Checkmate."

The satisfaction of winning was sweet, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure Raven derived from making her opponent quite literally squirm in his pants. He continued to stare blankly as she leaned over the table so that her face was mere inches from his. Turning the black king on its side, she could feel Beast Boy's hot, heavy breath warm her cheek.

"Shorts. Off. Now."

Without protest or argument, the loser stood up to join the victor in her nakedness. His erection sprung forward and from her vantage point, Raven could see that it was slick with pre-cum. She grabbed his chin with a gentle touch and said,

"I took your rook, too. That means I get a favour."

"What do you want?"

"What do you think?"

Black and white pieces clattered to the floor when Beast Boy knocked them off with a swipe of his forearm. He rushed to Raven's side and picked her up by the waist, locking his lips onto hers in a searing kiss. After placing her on the table, he sank to the floor to kneel before his queen. Not wasting any more time, he dove headfirst into the space between her thighs and drank like a man who had found an oasis in a desert. The heady aroma of her juices made his head spin, the sound of her moans made him puff up with pride. Raven curled her toes as he ate her out, clutching onto him for dear life. She raked her fingernails on his scalp and down his back, the touches sending tingling sensations straight to his cock.

"Garfield," she whined before crying out more forcefully, "Gar!"

"Tell me what you want."

"I, I want- I want you to finger me."

"I didn't hear you say 'please'."

"Please!"

Raven opened her eyes to give him a desperate look, which was returned with a challenging smirk.

"You're out of favours, doll."

Nobody called her "doll". The half-demon clambered off of the table, pinning him to the ground and grabbing his erection. A second pair of fiery red eyes appeared above her violet ones and her voice took on a harsh tone.

"I won," she seethed, "Submit."

"Just because you won doesn't mean you're in charge," objected Beast Boy.

Raven's grip tightened in response and she began to move her hand, pumping furiously for a few seconds before stopping abruptly. Her victim gasped and tried moving his hips to continue the friction, but he was quickly restrained with tendrils of black.

" _Submit,_ human."

"Here's the thing, Rave," he answered through gritted teeth, "You forget that you're dealing with an _animal_."

Beast Boy broke from her hold with superhuman strength, pulled her up to her feet and bent her over the table with his hands on her waist. After giving her neck a long, languid lick from behind, he murmured in her ear,

"Tell me again, what do you want?"

"You know what I want," she snarled, pressing her ass harder against his erection.

"Your wish is my command, your Majesty."

He reached forward to rub his fingertips against her dripping core, thoroughly covering his hand in her juices before transferring them onto his length. After teasing her for a few more seconds, he sheathed himself inside of her. The pair cried with pleasure at his entrance, their voices morphing into pants and moans as he pistoned in and out. Raven met each of his strokes by moving back and forth rhythmically, wanting, no, _needing_ him to hit her deeper. Beast Boy caught on to her unspoken request and pounded her with increased fervour, which in turn made her scream,

" _Fuck_ , Gar! You're gonna make me come!"

The extended foreplay had been torturous bliss, but it paled in comparison to feeling of her skin against his and the sound of his name on her lips. The moment he felt her inner walls twitch and contract, he followed her orgasm by letting himself go with a howl. Beast Boy could have stayed inside her forever if not for the noise coming from the elevator.

"Shit, someone's coming," he whispered in a panic, jumping away and gathering their clothes in his arms.

To his surprise, Raven simply put a hand on his forearm and said,

"Best 3 out of 5?"

After the pieces clicked together in his head, Beast Boy gave her a furtive smile and replied,

"Your room or mine?"

Just before the elevator doors opened, they disappeared in a cloud of black energy. If they were still in the Common Room, the pair might have heard their team leader curse to himself,

"Dammit, Beast Boy. How many times do I have to tell you?! Clean up your damn chess set!"

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, there it is. If you enjoyed it, let me know with kudos or a comment! This was my first full-blown lemon, so please, be kind.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


End file.
